The Sapphire and the Smurf
by frostforge44
Summary: A Smurfs parody of 'The Pebble and the Penguin'. In order to be with his true love, Scaredy Smurf must struggle through a jail of magical creatures, Smurf-hungry hawks, packs of wolves, and not to mention the fiery temper of his new friend, Xavier the badger, as they try to reach his home before the Blue Moon mating ceremony.
1. Now and Smurfily Forever

**A second Smurfs parody of mine! I hope you guys like this as much as my other Smurf stories. Just like the other parody, the list of characters for this parody are as followed:**

**Scaredy Smurf as Hubbie  
**

**Affectionette Smurfette as Marina  
**

**Xavier as Rocko  
**

**Oddette Smurfling as Petra  
**

**Snappy Smurfling as Beanie  
**

**Slouchy Smurfling as Timmy  
**

**Jock Smurf as Drake (when I first saw the movie at first, that's the first thing that came to my mind when I first saw Drake. It reminded me of a sterotypical high school jock that picks on the weaker teens. That's why I chose the name)  
**

**Dull, Lackey, and Follower Smurf as Drake's followers  
**

**Anyway, I want to announce that Crafty and Gutsy will be appearing in the story, but will only make two appearances in all. Other than that, the story will be all about Affectionette and Scaredy. Time for the disclaimer.  
**

**I own only Crafty, Affectionette, Jock, his followers, Xavier and Oddette. The Smurfs belong to Peyo and The Pebble and the Penguin belongs to Don Bluth Limited. Enjoy the first chapter.  
**

The sun slowly rose over the magical forest. It was no spell over the forest or even the creatures that lived there. It was the love of the one creature on earth that none other could dare compare: The Smurf.

"There is a charming tradition observed by the Smurfs and their female counterparts, the Smurfettes. Once a year, during the mating season, the Smurfs flock throughout their forest. And there, each Smurf selects a treasure precious to them: A sapphire.

With sapphire in hand, each Smurf presents his precious gift to the Smurfette he most desires. If she accepts it, they mate for life."

A Smurfette yawns and stretched her limbs, exiting from a mushroom she calls her home. She wore dark blue overalls and had a dark brown braid, a strange, light blue cap worn by the Smurfs and Smurfettes.

_One perfect sapphire, _She sang into the morning.

Like it was a signal to come to her, a Smurf came from a different mushroom. This Smurf was dressed in a white Smurf hat, a blue puffball at the tip, and white trousers. He also sported a blue plaid kilt with a blue plaid sash crossing his lean chest.

Rusty eyebrows lowered and the same colored sideburns arched sideways as he smiled lovingly, singing back ina rough Scottish accent,

_Just one humble stone,_

The two looked approached each other as they both sang in harmony,

_But oh, what a stone can do._

_It means that I have one love forever, _The Smurfette sang, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

_And one love alone, _the Smurf added in a tune, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

_A now and forever with you, _They harmonized, pressing their noses together and closing their eyes in happiness.

The two suddenly snapped their eyes open and looked back, yelping and jumping back as the bachelor Smurfs, the younger Smurfs, rushed into the forest. Each more eager than the last that entered the forest.

Some Smurfs ran across the forest floor, some leaped through the branches of the trees, and some even swam through the water, each finding sapphires to give to a lady. If it did not fit their liking, they would merely throw it to the side and look again.

_Now and forever, _They all sang together, continuing their search.

_I'll show her I care,_

_I'll find her the rarest stone, _

_And maybe if the sapphire is perfect, _

_She'll tell me right there, _

_She's now and forever my own_

One Smurf in particular, kept getting shoved and pushed, even as he tried to follow his own kind to find a sapphire as well. He seemed shyer than the rest of them and seemed to tremble more than the others.

"Gosh, Scaredy," A Smurf with his hat nearly hanging over his bright blue eyes. "Do ya got a sapphire for your girl, yet? Huh? Do ya?"

"W-well…y-you know, Cl-Clumsy," Scaredy started to answer, then his shoulders slouched in disappointment. "N-no. N-not re-re-really…"

Back in the community of Smurfs, the Smurfettes were gathered together, each gushing and shouting on how excited they were to have a Smurf present a sapphire to them.

_Now and forever, _

_We'll do like Smurfs do,_

_We'll cuddle and coo and kiss, _they sang, hugging themselves and giggling as they danced together in equal harmony with their singing.

_We'll have a little world where, _

_Whatever we dream of comes true_

_A now and forever in bliss! _

Separate from the rest of the Smurfettes, one Smurfette was off to the side. She had dirty blonde hair which curled slightly just at the tips. She also wore a dark blue, short sleeved dress that reached to her knees which was scrunched as she had her knees bent, sitting on a rock as she brushed her hair. On the top of her head was a dark blue Smurf hat.

This Smurfette, Affectionette, rolled her eyes at the behavior of the girls in amusement. It was a sight to see how excited they were to finally have a mate of their very own, much like the older Smurfs and Smurfettes of the village.

However, it was taken from her older sister, Crafty, that love was not just about a silly old gem you find in the ground. You could never tell how good a Smurf really was just by a sapphire. Her mate, Gutsy, never even proposed with a sapphire, but with a simple piece of blue plaid cloth, which she wears around her neck as a symbol of her acceptance to his love.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" A Smurfette dressed in green Indian clothing said.

"It's so romantic!" Another nodded, one dressed in a simple white summerdress with a white Smurf hat with short white heels.

"Knock it off! Romance has nothin' to do with it," A redheaded Smurfette scowled with arms crossed, herself dressed in a dark purple tank top and skirt.

Affectionette sighed and set the brush down on the rock. She turned to her sisters and said to them, "You know, I don't think a sapphire should be that important."

The redheaded Smurfette, Wittette, rolled her eyes, "Affectionette, if you don't care about the sapphire how will you choose?"

"How will you know which Smurf is Mr. Right?" The Smurfette, Charmette, asked curiously

Affectionette smiled and sang, _I will know which, sis,_

_'Cause it's not the sapphire, it's the smurfiness! _She finished, jumping off the cliff that was just at the edge of the village.

A white crane swooped down and let the Smurfette land on his back, taking them just below the treetops of the forest.

_Now and forever, _

_His heart will be true, _

_That's how I'll know who he is,_

Unknown to Affectionette, Scaredy Smurf was timidly watching from a bush near the small river. He watched in fascination at how well she handled the crane.

_No matter if his sapphire is clever, _

_Or pointed or smooth,_

_I'll now and forever be his, _she ended, her crane flew through a bush multiple times, trimming it until it was in the shape of a heart.

"Wow," Scaredy sighed dreamily, lying his heads in his hands. He had always admired Affectionette from afar for as long as Smurfs could feel feelings of love for Smurfettes.

He could just see it all now, when he would present his sapphire to her. All the Smurfs would nudge Scaredy along as did the Smurfettes pushing Affectionette until the two were facing each other. Clumsy handed Scaredy a bright, shiny sapphire and pushed down on his shoulders, making him get down on one knee.

_**Smurfs: **Do you take this sapphire? _they sang as Scaredy held his sapphire out to Affectionette, who started to back away with a blush on her cheeks and a sheepish smile on her face. The Smurfettes pushed her back as they sang,

_**Smurfettes: **Now and forever_

Scaredy started to pull back, but the Smurfs behind him made him turn back, presenting his sapphire again.

_**Smurfs: **Do you take this Smurf for-_

Affectionette, again, backed away to only be pushed back. Only, the second time she seemed more hesitant to leave.

_**Smurfettes: **Now and forever_

The Smurfs got on one knee, as if proposing themselves to the Smurfettes, as they sang,

_**Smurfs: **Do you?_

The Smurfettes, including Affectionette, looking at each other in fake thought, then turned back to them, singing sweetly,

_**Smurfettes: **I do_

Scaredy shook his head, snapping out of his daydream as he heard the Smurfs return from their hard day's work at trying to find sapphires, most of them not finding a right one. In complete excitement, the Smurfs and Smurfettes started to sing in complete harmony with one another.

_**Smurfs: **We will grow old together,_

_**Smurfettes: **Cozy in cold together,_

_**Smurfs:** We'll try our best together,_

_**Smurfettes:** It's now and forever,_

_**Smurfs:** Further our trust together,_

_**Smurfettes:** And ever and ever,_

_**Smurfs:** We'll be a pair forever,_

_**Smurfettes:** It's now and forever,_

_**Smurfs:** Learning to share forever, _

_**Smurfettes:** And ever and ever_

_Smurfs and Smurfettes: Now and forever,_

_As sure as the snow,_

_As long as the ocean roars,_

_I'll love you in a way that,_

_I'll never begin to outgrow,_

_I'll now and forever be yours..._


	2. Sometimes, I Wonder

**I have been really looking forward to working on this story again. I think that it will all add up to an epic Smurf's parody of cuteness and romance! Time for the reviews.**

**flowerpower71- I'm glad you like Scaredy as Hubbie. You don't see much about Scaredy in a parody or even having an OC and after watching The Pebble and the Penguin, it inspired me to write it as a parody starring him. Hey, even the cowards deserve to have the spotlight at one time or another. No offense, Scaredy. Everyone's a coward sometimes.**

**Scaredy: N-no pr-problem, Frosty. I'm used t-to it.**

**Affectionette: Aw. (takes Scaredy in a big hug, making Scaredy's cheeks flare purple) But you **_**shouldn't**_** be used to that. No one should. You're no coward, Scaredy. Nobody has the right to call you that.**

**Anyway, I felt Xavier was an ideal OC to play Rocko because of the bond that he and Hubbie made in the movie was the same as Xavier and Scaredy in my past stories. Scaredy is the timid one who needs help getting the girl of his dreams and Xavier is the tough one who shows him the ropes in getting his girl.**

**Chloe-You should familiarize yourself with the movie. It's a really good one.**

**Sapphire777-Frankly, my favorite song out of the whole movie was **_**Looks Like I've Got Me a Friend**_**. Now **_**that's **_**a chapter you guys will be looking forward to. I intend to have a lot of fun with that one, but **_**Now and Forever**_** is a close second.**

**SmallSunshine-Same to you. Watch the movie and you will fall in love with it. Not even joking. I fell in love with this one just like I fell in love with Dumbo and Titanic. That's right. I watched **_**Titanic**_** when I was little and loved it!**

**Guest-I am happy you approve.**

**ayla lloyd-Don't worry. More chapters will be coming along very soon. **

**I own only Affectionette, Xavier, Jock, Dull, Lackey, and Follower Smurf. Scaredy and other Smurfs belong to Peyo. The Pebble and the Penguin belongs Don Bluth Limited. Let's get this show on the road!**

_Of all the Smurfs in all the world, the most romantic was Scaredy. He had a secret love in his life: Affectionette, the most beautiful Smurfette in the whole Smurf village._

Scaredy sighed, sitting in his usual spot, which was a small clearing with a nice little pond and rocks to sit on. Trees surrounded the place but left a circle of sky above, which when seen on a clear night under the blue moon…it would just mystify anyone.

He hummed lightly to himself, arranging small stones together in the shape of twin hearts. A day wouldn't pass by when Affectionette wasn't on his mind. How much he wished to give her the shiniest, most beautiful sapphire to prove his love for her.

Giving out a loud sigh, he thought, _If only…_

"Hi, Scaredy!"

"YIPE!" Scaredy bounced in the air in fright and fell right into the water. He flailed his arms and pushed himself to the surface, paddling to the shore. He shook the water off of his body followed by taking off his hat and wringing it out.

"Sorry, Scaredy. Didn't mean ta scare you," Slouchy Smurfling said, he and Oddette and Snappy Smurfling by his side.

"N-no. It's f-fine," Scaredy put his hat back on his head. "Wh-what are you th-three d-doing here?"

"We want to hear a story," Slouchy said eagerly.

"Yeah! A _love _story!" Oddette gushed.

"Aw, that's mushy stuff!" Snappy grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting on a rock.

"Oh, Snappy!" The red-headed Smurfling chastised.

Scaredy blew out a quiet breath of air and sat on the grass, "W-well, once there was a Smurf…who fell in love with the most beautiful Smurfette in the entire Smurf village."

While Snappy humphed and look disinterested, Slouchy and Oddette had gleams in their eyes as they heard the tale.

"Oooh, did she love him back?" Oddette asked excitedly.

"They never even met," Scaredy sadly admitted. "You see, he was sm-smurfily shy…"

"Ohh," Oddette giggled.

"Well," Scaredy continued, secretly hiding a hand behind his back as if he were making a wish, "one day, he walked right up to her and said, 'Hello, Affectionette. I'm Scaredy Smurf, and I think your smurftastic!'"

Oddette and Slouchy giggled and joined in with the half-hearted laughter of Scaredy Smurf.

Scaredy then only frowned to himself, shaking his head as he got to his shaky feet, "Oh, who am I sm-smurfing? I've never even t-talked to her."

A squirrel scurried down from a tree seemingly out of nowhere, chittering loudly right next to the easily frightened Smurf. Scaredy gave out a mighty yelp, scaring both the squirrel and himself…again. The frightened creature scurried back up the tree, but Scaredy was not so fortunate. He stumbled backwards just a little too far and fell backwards, rolling down the grassy hill and, miraculously, missing all of the dangerous obstacles such as trees, rocks, and pricker bushes.

The Smurflings rushed to the edge and watched their good friend roll down the hill helplessly and with no way of stopping himself. Slouchy then said, "That can't feel good."

Scaredy could only whimper and wince as he fell down the hill, his mind on a total blank since he was so scared. Even if he wasn't in such a blank state of mind, he would be too afraid of any choices to stop if it would only hurt him more.

"OOH!" He heard a female voice squeal in surprise as he crashed into her. The two flew forward and skidded onto the grass and finally to a stop.

Scaredy groaned as he lay on his stomach, pulling his knees in so he could get himself somewhat up off of the ground. His eyes widened and he attempted to swallow the gigantic lump in his throat as he stammered out, "G-goodness smurfness! Af-Affectionette!"

The blonde Smurfette clad in dark blue smiled at him as she was sprawled out on her back and giggled as she sat up. Scaredy's tail couldn't help but wag vigorously at the chime of her giggles.

"So, that wasn't an avalanche, huh?" she teased playfully as she stood up. "That was some landing, Scaredy," she said sweetly as she tapped his nose with a delicate finger.

Almost as if her touch stung him but only, Scaredy jumped back and landed on his back. Affectionette brought her hand back and folded them in front of her, a light purple blush on her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, A-Affectionette. I'm just so cl-clumsy," Scaredy sat back up clasping his own hands in front of him, fiddling with them in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be silly, Scaredy," the blonde Smurfette smiled and held out a hand for Scaredy to grab. The shy Smurf gave her a nervous smile in return and timidly reached out his hand to hers. With one swift, gentle pull, Scaredy was back onto his feet, making him stumble forward into her arms.

She began to giggle, which made Scaredy actually start to giggle with her. It was half-hearted and quiet at first, but he began to gain confidence with it.

_But someone else had his eye on the fair Affectionette. An evil Smurf named Jock, who always got his way._

Even from a hill higher up than even Scaredy's special spot, a Smurf with cold blue eyes glared down mainly at the Smurf who was so close with who he thought should be _his _mate and wife. This Smurf was dressed with the traditional white Smurf cap and trousers, but also sported two black leather straps that crossed across his chest in the shape of an X along with a long, black cape that blew a little in the wind.

"Look at that little wimp," he hissed out, his muscles tensing as he pushed his cape back, "I'll smurf that fearful st-st-stutter right out of him!"

"Affectionette doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife and eternal mate," he continued, turning to a large piece of crystal flattened down into a mirror, which was held up just barely by three identical Smurfs: Lackey, Follower, and Dull.

All they wore was the white Smruf hat and trousers. It was hard telling them apart from one another. Not even Jock could be certain which one he was talking to if not all of them at once, not like he even cared.

Jock flashed a charming smile at the mirror and said, "Our children will be the strongest, the smartest, the bravest, not to mention the best looking," he boasted, running a finger down the smooth, cold surface. "Why, they'll be just like me!"

He began laughing in glee to himself at the very thought, making the three Smurfs laugh along with him. Hearing the laughter and, being easily annoyed, Jock turned to them, glaring at them viciously. At the sight of their leader, they stopped and shrunk down in fear.

"I'm tellin' you Smurfs, Affectionette is as good as mine," he turned his glare back down the hill, seething at the sight of Affectionette still holding Scaredy in her arms.

* * *

The blue moon was still in the sky as the three Smurflings snuck up the hill to where Scaredy's special spot was. He had invited Affectionette to come there and get to know each other a little better.

Oddette was the first up the hill as she pushed into the bushes quietly and got a good spot to spy. Slouchy and Snappy followed right behind her and settling themselves to peek through the bushes.

Scaredy rocked back and forth on his feet when Affectionette, who was sat on a smooth rock near the small pond with the fish swimming peacefully, said, "This is quite a spot, Scaredy. What do ya do up here?"

"Oh!" Scaredy was startled at the question, but answered, "I…w-wonder about..stuff."

_That was such an unsmurfily dumb answer! _Scaredy inwardly slapped his forehead.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Affectionette asked sweetly with a smile.

"I just…No, you'd th-think it's s-s-silly," Scaredy's shoulders slumped down in shame.

Affectionette gently, but reassuringly, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure it's not silly at all. Try me."

Scaredy couldn't help but smile a little and buck up again. He cleared his throat and began,

_Sometimes, I wonder what the humans do_

_Why the sky is b-blue_

_Like your eyes…_

Affectionette smiled widely and batted her eyelashes at him, her blue eyes glinting with knowing at his sweet, melodious words. Scaredy, however, gasped and slammed his hands over his mouth. He removed them and slumped down again as he said,

_I'm sorry…_

Affectionette shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go on."

Scaredy's tail twitched excitedly at her encouragement and decided to go on as she wished.

_Sometimes, I wonder why the moon is new_

_Where the stars are shooting to_

_When they're shooting through the sky!_

Affectionette couldn't help but inwardly swoon at all of this. It was so overwhelming at how Scaredy was so passionate and open when he was usually so quiet and shy. Most of all, she noticed, he had not even studdered the entire time. Scaredy wore a large smile and his arms were wide out as he continued,

_There's wonderous things that I_

_Would like to know._

_Like how they make the waves and turn the tides._

_And then I wonder why,_

_I wonder so_

_Why other guys are busy choosing brides…_

By then, Scaredy was done on one knee in front of Affectionette, eyes closed but still confident in himself. Oddette sighed dreamily and bated her on eyelashes at the romantic scene. Snappy silently gagged to himself at all of the mushy feeling in the air.

Scaredy gasped as he realized the position he was in and got up hastily. He cleared his throat and asked,

"Umm…Where was I?"

"Choosing brides," Affectionette whispered to him, her tone seeming to hold longing to it.

Scaredy nodded and gulped nervously,

_Sometimes, I wonder if there'll ever be_

_Someone right for me._

_Someone who may wonder too…_

Scaredy looked at Affectionette, mostly with hopeful eyes that _she _would be the wonderer that his heart craved for. Her caring and loving look at him convinced him that this was certain.

_Who's wonderful…_

Oddette nodded, a large smile on her face as she was silently cheering Scaredy on. Snappy rolled his eyes and Slouchy only gave mild interest to them all.

_Like-_OH!

Scaredy stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. He tried to save himself by saying,

_I don't know…like y-y-y…_

"Y-you must be bored to tears with all th-this wacky nonsense," Scaredy slumped down in embarrassment.

"Oh no! I don't think it's nonsense at all!" Affectionette stood from her place and put a hand on his arm. She was kind of sad that the open, passionate Scaredy Smurf was gone, but it's nice to know there's more to him than just shaking and fear. Not like she cared, anyway. "Even if you are a little wacky."

For emphasis, Affectionette leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Scaredy's cheek. Scaredy froze instantly and his blue eyes went wide, dark purple glowing from his face. The affectionate Smurfette giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit down on the smooth rock next to her.

Scaredy shook his head and returned to normal, but almost lost it when Affectionette sighed blissfully and put her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and cuddled her head with his own.


End file.
